


It's The Little Things

by TalkDCToMe



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkDCToMe/pseuds/TalkDCToMe
Summary: Selina comforts Damian after he gets into an argument with Talia.Bat fam fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Selina have a lot of potential for a great story but no one has done one yet so I decided to write one!

Damian stomped upstairs, anger coursing through his veins. His mother always lied to him ever since he was a baby. Talia had told Damian that she only had him so he could take over the league and eventually the world. She never really loved him the way a mother should lover her son. 

Even though Damian would never admit it, it made him sad. All he’s ever wanted is a “normal” family with a father and a mother that were happy together. He threw open his door to his room and fell on his bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about their argument, the way she had said that she wishes not to see him anymore, her words were so cruel and they hurt more than any physical abuse could. He nestled his small head in his pillow, the tears burning his eyes, begging to be released. Damian let the tears flow which he wouldn't let himself cry very often. 

A knock on the door interrupted his sobbing. Damian sat up and wiped the tears away from his face but it didn't do much to hide that he was crying, his face and eyes were still red. “Yes you may come in” Damian said trying his best to hide the shaking in his voice. The door opened slowly, creaking as it did. Selina stood there holding a small, glass bowl. 

“Hey Damian, I brought you some ice cream and its cookie dough, your favorite.”

“Hello Selina, thank you for the ice cream.”

Selina smiled, she was one of the few people who Damian called by their first names instead of their last names. She walked over to his bed and handed him the bowl. “You know cookie dough is my favorite flavor to?” Instead of replying Damian just smiled slightly. 

Hey do you care if I sit here, Selina asked patting the empty spot on the bed next to him. “Yes you may sit there”. Selina sat down and smiled at Damian , she couldn't help but smile every time she looked at him. He looked so much like the man she loved. His eyes were that beautiful rich blue color and he had jet black hair just like Bruce. For a few minutes it was quiet, the only sounds were Damian eating his ice cream until Selina broke the silence.

“I’m sorry Talila said those things to you.”

“It's not your fault Selina, besides she was just saying the truth, Talia never loved me.”

“Well i'm not very good at comforting people but if it makes you feel any better your father loves you so much and it doesn't matter what I think but i'm so glad you’re here.” 

Selina rubbed her hand through his messy black hair. “You know something Selina? You've always been more of a mother to me than she ever was and i was wondering if it would be ok if I called you mother.”  
Yeah...yeah that would be fine, Selina said smiling. Damian smiled back, I love you mother. Selina pulled him into a sideways hug and leaned her head on his.

“I love you too Damian, I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that i'm posting online, i hope you guys enjoy it! Please make sure to like and comment!


End file.
